1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate to a seam welding robot.
2. Related Art
In a seam welding robot system, a welding device is provided at a tip side of a robot arm. The welding device seam-welds welding targets (objects to be welded) (for example, refer to JP 2007-167896 A). Such a welding device includes two disc-shaped roller electrodes and motors rotating the respective roller electrodes.
The welding device sandwiches the welding targets between peripheral edge portions of the two roller electrodes to pressurize the welding targets. In this state, the two roller electrodes are rotated by the motors, respectively. The welding device passes a welding electric current between the two roller electrodes to seam-weld the welding targets.